


summer break (in new jersey!)

by freak4zo1d



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Self-Harm, Summer Vacation, also i hate chloe sm but i love brooke so theyre on bad terms so i dont hav to include chloe LMFAO, anywayz enjoy :3 my first non-oneshot so plz b patient lmaoo, christine and jeremy r just friends n christine and brooke r gay for each other cuz i said so :-), michael is my fav which means i hurt him ! ofc !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freak4zo1d/pseuds/freak4zo1d
Summary: cool kids go to the coast. uhhh gay and depressed! it’ll be fun!!
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. got a pac-man tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> TW self harm for this chapter !! not c*tting but still somewhat graphic ??3!4!2 this is before the rest of the fic during the play

burn it.

super burn it.

michael held his second match in one hand, the magic card and concert ticket together in the other. he’d only just begun riffling through his things, so much of which reminded him of jeremy, as he’d resigned to the fact he wasn’t coming back. he moved the match inches closer, but hesitated long enough for it to fizzle out. _whatever, i’ll fucking light another one._ he felt his chest tighten, becoming increasingly frustrated with himself. jeremy cut him out so easily, why couldn’t he do the same?

he glanced to the tattoo on his arm, his heart skipping a beat. _shit._ of course he forgot only the most permanent reminder of his ex... friend. that’s all they ever were, right? and now they weren’t even that much.

michael lit a third match, glancing down at his arm once again. he switched back to the card and ticket, back to his arm, the match died, but he knew it was still hot—

he stubbed it on pacman’s yellow “cheek,” wincing and ripping it away almost immediately. it burned like a motherfucker, of course it did, but he was hit with a sense of calm at the physical sensation, like all the hurt he felt culminated in that one spot, all too easy.


	2. do you wanna ride?

* * *

“let’s gooo already!” brooke honked outside jeremy’s house. christine giggled from the passenger seat.

“just a sec!” jeremy yelped back. “see ya next week, love you,” he squeezed his dad, then ran down to the car, practically falling into the backseat.

“au revoir, mr. heere!” brooke chirped, pulling away from the sidewalk. “i’m still shocked my mom is letting me drive us all the way to the coast! last time i did that, chloe and jake were in the backseat, and— well, anyway.” she rolled her eyes. rich laughed.

“they’re back together right?”

“yeah, it kinda grosses me out if i’m being honest. chloe isn’t a great girlfriend. and jake is an okay guy,” brooke frowned bitterly, “but this isn’t about them! it’s just us! the real cool kids.” she stuck her tongue out with a smile. jeremy and michael both laughed at that.

“you excited?” jeremy whispered, eyes lit up.

“if you’re there, sure thing,” michael winked. jeremy snorted and swatted his arm. michael gave him a warm smile, then (very obviously fake) yawned. “man, i am just sooo tired! up all night binging that indie horror game i found, even when i put it down and went to bed, i just couldn’t sleep, you know?” he lifted an eyebrow mischievously. “so i’m gonna take a nap.” he leaned his head on jeremy’s shoulder. jeremy tensed for a moment, then accepted his fate as a travel pillow, making a face to himself.

“alright i pulled up the directions, brooke, you’re gonna turn right here...” christine directed. jeremy’s heart warmed, being surrounded by all his best friends. this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoping i’ll get better at writing longer chapters as time goes on >___< lemme know what u think :3


	3. forced to share a bed cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve decided this fic is going to be purely self indulgent but feel free to come along for the ride

* * *

jeremy woke up to brooke and christine in his face.

“what the—“

brooke fell backwards cackling, gripping her stomach. christine grinned and pointed the rearview mirror at jeremy. goddamn it.

“don’t worry, it’s not sharpie, just eyeliner,” rich smirked next to him. jeremy’s cheeks turned pink, accenting the mustache above his lip quite nicely.

“why did you—“

michael picked his head up, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “good morning, jer.” he paused. “why are we holding hands?”

jeremy’s eyes widened, the pink in his cheeks deepening to red. “i-i don’t know, i was asleep too, i didn’t—“

michael laughed, along with the others. he raised an eyebrow. “i didn’t say i minded it.”

“wh- shut up!” jeremy snatched his hand away before tripping out of the vehicle. michael frowned and followed suit. the gang made their way up the path to their motel room.

“don’t we still need a key?”

“oh, we already got one. right before,” brooke snickered, “that.” she gestured to the eyeliner, still untouched on jeremy’s face. he half-scowled and rubbed it off, only smearing it more in the process. he looked at the black smudge on his hand and gave a defeated sigh.

“you better have something to get this off.”

“of course,” she smiled cheekily.

~

“you’re fucking kidding.”

“do you think we’re made of money? two beds is all we could afford. boys in one bed, girls in the other.”

rich raised his hand. “i’ll take the floor.”

jeremy looked helplessly to michael, who shrugged. he sighed. “fine.”

christine unzipped her suitcase, grabbing an armful of clothes and bringing them over to a dresser. “hey brooke, i didn’t actually bring that many clothes, if you wanna share space in my drawer you can!” brooke beamed at the offer, lifting one of her (several) suitcases closer to the dresser and unpacking herself.

jeremy did the same, looking up at michael again, who had made himself comfortable in his— _their_ bed. “uh, if you wanted to, like, share a drawer too, that’s cool with me.”

“oh, i don’t think i’ll be unpacking. we’re only here a week, not too hard to just go through my bag, you know?”

“i’m with michael on this one,” rich said from next to the bed, giving him a high-five.

“oh, yeah. makes sense.” jeremy turned away and continued to unpack, feeling a bit sick. it was hard not to feel rejected, even over something so small. although, he’d be a hypocrite to think he hadn’t done far worse. the thought made him sicker.


End file.
